particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Second Republic
United Jakania The nation known as United Jakania gained indpendence and was born in the year 2117. United Jakania is most known for its captivity under the rule of senseless totalitarian regimes. It has just recently become a free state in the year 2358, when its most recent free elections were held. United Jakania was formerly known as the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad until January, 2360. Election of 2358 In March, 2358 the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad held its first free elections. After the leave of the Islamic National Front - the dictatorial party in complete power of the nation - the nation was free to have democratic elections. The registered parties in the Election of 2358 were the Liberal Democratic Party, the United Democrats of Alonia, the Moderate Republican Party, and the oldest party, the Jakanian Liberal Socialists. The election results were best stated as confusing, giving the Jakanian Liberal Socialists a near majority with 49 of the 100 seats under their control. The runner up was the Moderate Republican Party which gained control of 21 seats. The United Democrats of Alonia picked up 18 seats and the Liberal Democratic Party won a small minority of 12 seats. Progress from 2358 - 2361 After the Elections of 2358, all parties worked to move the nation out of what was stated by the United Democrats of Alonia as "the dark ages". Significant legislation included new health and social benefits, increased civil rights, and modernization. All parties worked together significiantly. There were very few notable problems that occurred between parties of the opposition. Throughout most of the parties' terms, the nation worked to progress itself further. On October, 2359, the Liberal Democratic Party announced that its legislation concerning the fiscal status of the nation had passed. This notable event brought the country out of a heavy 63 billion deficit to a 84 billion JAK surplus. National Parties There are currently four stable parties in Jakania. There are three other parties have yet to prove if they will stay in Jakania or reestablish themselves elsewhere. Jakanian Liberal Socialists: Majority Party - 49/100 Seats The Jakanian Liberal Socialists is a party focused upon the history of the nation and is centered around patriotic progression for Jakania. Moderate Republican Party: Premier Minority Party - 21/100 Seats N/A United Democrats of Alonia: Minority Party - 18/100 Seats The United Democrats of Alonia (so named for the parties wish to have the nation renamed to "Alonia") is a party that wants nothing more than to see the nation become one of the most powerful nations in all of Terra. To do have that accomplished, they want there people to have better rights and more of a say in the national government. Liberal Democratic Party: Independent Minority Party - 12/100 Seats The Liberal Democratic Party is a party based on the civil rights of all people and progress for humanity. They are the most notable reason for the free elections in Jakania. The reason being, the Liberal Democratic Party organized two other parties (UDA & MRP) to join itself in the reelocation movement to Jakania. Each party moved from its former nation to United Jakania. This movement tipped the balance in elections to favor a wider range of minority parties which dispensed power to the various parties. Without the movement of the Liberal Democratic Party, there would be no free Jakania today. Office of the Supreme Governor The office was established in April, 2360. It was one of the planned movements for a more free country, by giving the people the right to elect the Head of State. 1st Supreme Governor: Howard Tayler - Secularist Libertarian Term: 2360 - Present Supreme Governor Elections The Election for the First Supreme Governor of Jakania was held on November, 2360. There were three parties that took part in the election for Supreme Governor - the Liberal Democratic Party, Secularist Libertarian Party, and the Jakanian Liberal Socialists. Election 2360 Secularist Libertarian Party: Howard Tayler Popular Vote: 34,729,781 - 56% Liberal Democratic Party: Gregory Bieler Popular Vote: 17,716,463 - 28% Jakanian Liberal Socialists: Jan Desmit Popular Vote: 9,344,015 - 15% The Election 2360 was won by Howard Tayler of the Secularist Libertarian Party. Many blame the loss of the Liberal Democratic Party on the Jakanian Liberal Socialists who took votes that normally would have gone to the L.D.P. away from them. The Liberal Democratic Party was the only party to be endorsed by another party - the United Democrats of Alonia and the Independent Party. Election 2363 The Election for the Second Supreme Governor is to be held on November 2363. The parties partaking in the election are yet to be made known. Office of Prime Minister No political party and politician have held the office of Prime Minister. The office was established in April, 2360. The Prime Minister is the Head of Government and sits over the Cabinet. 1st Prime Minister: Jalon Leland - Jakanian Liberal Socialist Term: 2360 - Present Category:NationsCategory:Jakania